1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure and a method of mounting a component in a structure.
2. The Related Art of the Invention
When a valve, a measuring instrument or the like, such as a change-over valve, a flow rate sensor, or a pressure sensor, is mounted in a structure incorporating a flow channel for a fluid, the structure is provided with an opening communicating with the flow channel for the fluid, and in many cases, the measuring instrument or the like is fitted into this opening.
The measuring instrument or the like is fixed to the structure with a bolt, and in such case, if there is a projection such as a connector of the measuring instrument in an axial direction of the bolt, a bolt tightening operation cannot be carried out smoothly.
Meanwhile, there are examples of the art relating to a mounting structure for a component, which are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.10-173402 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2001-56005.